ignis_nixfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyralia Firedawn
Lyralia, or more commonly Lyra, is a blood elf of roughly 70 in age. She travels the world with her twin bother Nico. They don't own a house, or anything else apart from what you see on them. Appearance Lyra's hair is brown, not all too long, and very messy most of the time, very greasy and dirty. Those qualities extend to most of her body. She looks very similar to Nico, but unlike her twin, she doesn't have a boyish or manly appearance. The light in her eyes has dissappeared long ago. Her clothes are ragged and dirty, and have been patched up numerous times. None of those properly. She wears a scarf around her neck, hiding a gang-tattoo of the "Bloodsworn"-gang residing in Silvermoon's Murder's Row. She will almost always carry one dagger, and one axe on her. Personality Lyra is easily placed in lower society, among thieves, beggars and smugglers. Her speech reflects that, having much profanity in it. She generally looks down on people that seem to look down on her, mocking them, often resorting to sarcasm to put them in her place. Her attitude on men isn't all that glorious, she dislikes them, but tolerates them, often seeing them as simple meat-bags with physical needs. When confronted about anything in her past, she will almost always lie about it, making up a story of how things were in the past. This also applies to job offers, where she will always have a story about how she and her brother did a similar job elsewhere in the world. After getting the job, it'd easily be clear that she did not. She is not a planner, and tends to spend more coins than she has, and doesn't shy away from stealing, or selling herself to get more coins, though the latter is more a matter of last option. Most of these qualities disappear when she is alone with Nico. With Nico she acts like the big sister, instead of scolding him for bad behaviour, she tries to console him. He is the only person in her life that she actually cares about, and she cares about him greatly. She will definitely sacrifice her own needs for his. When in private, she will often mention the desire to get a place of their own, a house for Lyco. History Lyra, together with Nico, have lived in Silvermoon before. They used to live with their parents, until those parents died. They tried to make a living where most of the orphans did in the time of the Thirst, in the Row. There they joined the Bloodsworn-gang, until Nico slipped up, and Lyra sacrificed herself in order for Nico to survive. After that they were tasked with silencing a target of the gang, but in knowing they would be silenced afterwards, they fled the Row, and the City of Silvermoon instead, and travelled south. After years of travel, they have arrived in Hearthglen, and are trying to get by there, often showing up in taverns like the Wailing Wraith, or the Muddy Murloc, where they can satisfy their need for alcohol. In order to survive, they still steal or sell themselves out. Currently however, they are temporarily staying at the Hearthglen Infirmary, under the care of Doctor Dostarion Lightheart, on a pending investigation on diseases they have. During this time, Dost also tries to help their alcohol and thistle problems, the first by allowing them some alcohol, the latter by giving them detox. Fighting style Medical Facts Lyra has been diagnosed with worms, unary tract infection, and chlamydia. All of these are being treated at the Hearthglen Infirmary. She is also suffering from alcohol addiction, and blood thistle addiction. One can only make a guess about the mental trouble she has, as so far, they have not been investigated yet. Pathological liar is highly suspect.Category:Player Character Category:Hearthglen Category:Active in RP Category:Lyco Category:Template v1.0